mbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Planning the Attack
May 18, 2136 Martian Miner's Cooperative HQ, New Dawn Chad Young assembled the Board of Directors for his newly-formed military. This Board was comprised of Young's four closest advisors and friends on Earth. These four were dubbed with the military rank of Vice Admiral. Each of them were allowed two associates to accompany them to this private meeting. The Board came into the meeting with their own thoughts and plans, but each would have to make compromises. Compromises some of them might not be willing to make. Cho Shi Won was the first to arrive. Abrupt and stern, the thin man from Qui Nhon was Young's closest friend on Mars. He was the first to meet Young upon his latest return from Earth. As they spoke, Won began to water the seeds of discord and angst growing in Young's soul. When Young wondered if a rebellion could work, Won said he knew some people. Behind Won, another thin man walked into the room. Thin San was Won's son-in-law. He was already involved in the underground movement against the Triumvirate on Mars. He had contacts on Earth as well who would be willing to assist in overthrowing the Triumvirate. His dark purposes could not be seen in the calm, innocent face. But under the calm exterior, a thunderstorm raged. San was the first to take a seat at the table. As San sat down, a pair of women walked into the room. Mary Ann Richardson was an athletically-built woman from Tok Ra who intimidated most men she came into contact with. Her associate was a small Asian woman from New Dawn. Her associate sat down across from San. While Young, Won and Richardson greeted each other, Cha Bo sat quietly and meekly. She dare not lift her head in case someone might make eye contact. Her youthful shyness was her biggest downfall, especially when she was in the presence of highly powerful people. The conversation grew louder after Richardson's introduction to Thin San. "Keeping it in the family, huh, Cho?" she said. "I kinda figured that you would have brought in one of your old military buddies." Won smiled. "There is more than one way to fight a war. This war needs to be something other than traditional." Richardson said, "But we still need a military force. We can't have a war just doing guerrila warfare." She looked over at San. San retorted, "At least I'm from Mars. Not like your little lady over here." Won glared at his son-in-law. Bo began to blush. She started to say something, but Richardson interrupted. "Her birth certificate may say Beijing, but she is completely Martian." Young put his hand on Richardson's shoulder. "Let's not get overheated here. Everyone sit down. I guess I'm gonna have to have this talk before everyone gets here. I wanted to wait." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the other four invitees walked into the room. A small-built man with old-fashioned Coke bottle glasses, a woman in a Triumvirate uniform with a Lieutenant Colonel rank, an older gentleman in a clerical collar and a thin woman who caused gasps from Won and Richardson. Young clears his throat. "Everyone take a seat. I'll get straight down to the point." He turned to the woman in the Triumvirate uniform. "I hope there's a good reason you wore that to this meeting." She answered, "I'm on my lunch break. I wasn't sure how long the meeting would take. I'm not a woman whose accustomed to dressing and undressing quickly." She cast a slight glance at the last woman who arrived. "As far as anyone is concerned, I'm conducting an inspection of the facility." Young nodded. He was reminded of his ex-wife's affairs. He shrugged them off to continue. "Colonel Burch, I'm glad that you're not that kind of woman. However, I'd prefer that we keep our personal dislike separate from our common goal." He stood at a place at the table where everyone could see him. "I want everyone's verbal assent that personal dislikes are set aside for the goal of getting rid of the Triumvirate." Each one verbally assented, even if some were grudging. Young shook his head. "Let's get a few things out of the way first. My ex-wife is part of this council. If you don't like her being here, there's the door." He gestured to the door while looking at Burch. "If you hate anyone not born on Mars with every fiber of your being, there's the door." He gestured again while looking at San. "Everyone here is agreed that I should lead this war, correct?" Everyone nodded. "I wasn't born on Mars. As with Miss Bo, I have a birth certificate from Earth. Also like Miss Bo, I have lived on Mars almost all of my life. I AM A MARTIAN." Applause erupted from everyone around the table. "Now I ask one small favor," Young said. "Actually, a large favor. We do want to favor those who were born on Mars. In the Martian military, the officers will all be Mars-born. I will be the only exception. Anyone born on Earth or the Moon will be non-commissioned. Is there any problem with that?" San spoke up, "I apologize for the outburst. I have a hard time not going straight into a psycho-rant about Earth and those born there. Please accept my apologizes, both of you." Zaw Maung, known as Mrs. Chad Young up until seven months ago, said, "Chad, you are the one person Mars can trust to make the hard decisions that will need to be done in the upcoming war. You proved that as the Mayor of Qui Nhon. You're proving that now as Governor. No one is more qualified to do this job." Young nodded in thanks. As he directed the meeting, the Martian military structure took shape with traditional naval ranks. Young was named the Fleet Admiral. Won, Richardson, Schechter and Maung were named Vice Admirals. San, Burch and Uki were named Rear Admirals. As the only non-Martian in the meeting, Bo was named a Master Chief Petty Officer. Other people began to be mentioned as parts of the hierarchy. Suggestions were also made about Triumvirate officers who might be swayed to turn against the Triumvirate's tyranny. Each of the Vice Admirals were placed over two Divisions. Each of these Divisions were named after Greek deities. Each Division was divided into Legions named in association with the Greek deity. Each of the leaders were tasked with gathering together their own troops underneath them and deciding ranks. The meeting concluded with a pledge to meet again in two weeks with progress reports. The clandestine meeting was chosen because the Triumvirate censored all communications on Mars. Any message, even if it was encrypted, was shredded by their computer analysts to make sure that rebellions could be immediately squashed. Category:Webisode